Emma's Mambo
by PhoenixRising521
Summary: A little SQ fantasy play.


**Emma's Mambo**

Disclaimer: Don't own either character, sadly. Just borrowing from OUaT

* * *

"Come on Regina! It's not that bad!" Emma shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. It had taken her a month of begging, pleading, and downright slaving to get her lover to agree to this. She would not let her back out of it now.

"I really don't know how I let you talk me into this. I mean, really? This is your fantasy?"

"Let me? Yeah, that's what all the times of me waiting on you hand and foot, sometimes knees, was this past month. Plus, we agreed that you got dibs on the next fantasy." It took all the effort she could muster to not bounce like a child from foot to foot. "I'm going downstairs to finish up, I expect you there in 10 minutes."

With that, she headed out of the bedroom and downstairs to the living room. The furniture had been moved out of the way, leaving a rather large empty space. She went about to cueing up a playlist on her iPod. At exactly 9 minutes, she heard the click of heels coming down the stairs. Emma turned and her jaw went slack as Regina came into view. Emma herself was dressed in a black suit, white button up shirt, and a black tie. But Regina…my oh my. Here she was dressed in a red dress looking like it came out of 70's. Tight where it counted and billowing out at the hips.

"Well, do I pass?"

"Uh…" Emma tried.

"I'll take that as a yes. One question before we begin."

"Mhm," still not so coherent, Emma replied.

"Why do you get to play Johnny?"

"Because there is no way in hell that I could move like you do in heels. Besides," Emma said, walking toward Regina, "you're my baby."

With a roll of her eyes, Regina let Emma pull their bodies together. Emma pushed a button on the remote and dropped it to the table next to her. The song, "De Todo Un Poco", played through the speakers as they began to dance.

They moved together sensually to the music, never losing eye contact with one another. By the end of the song, Emma started doubting that she would last through anymore songs. Pulling herself together, she stepped away as the next song came on. As "Love Man" began playing, Emma sauntered over to Regina, determined to take control of her fantasy. However, Regina had other plans.

As soon as Emma was in reach, Regina grabbed her tie and pulled her close. Emma's surprise and arousal was written all over her face. With one hand on the tie and the other on Emma's hip, Regina pulled them hip to hip. When their bodies began to move against each other, that's when she felt the secret surprise Emma had yet to mention. It was Emma's turn to smirk as her own feelings were mirrored on Regina's face.

Before the song was over, they had made their way to the bottom of the staircase. Each was eager to make their way to the bedroom. Reaching the door to the bedroom, the next song on the playlist, "Cry to Me", reached their ears. Regina once again grabbed Emma by the tie and pulled her in for a heated kiss, full of many promises.

Emma shrugged out of her jacket as Regina worked on the buttons of her shirt. As she pushed the shirt off, Emma reached to take the tie off but was stopped by a hand.

"Leave it." Emma's bra soon found its way to the floor as well.

Looking into those smoldering eyes, Emma would do anything this woman requested. She pulled Regina to her, hands coming around to cup the ass that she would never grow tired of looking at. Emma grabbed the bottom of the dress and drew it over Regina. She stood for a moment taking in the deep red matching bra and panties that was now the only thing covering what she most wanted to see, touch, and taste.

"God, you're beautiful," said Emma, while continuing to admire the view.

Regina reached down to undo the belt, followed by the button and zipper of Emma's pants. "I do believe you've been holding out on me, dear."

Letting one hand roam over the bulge in the pants, she pushed against it, causing Emma to moan from the pressure.

"Fuck, Regina."

"Oh yes. That is definitely on the menu tonight."

As she moved her hands, the pants fell to the floor, revealing the blue strap-on at Emma's hips. Stepping out of them, Emma moved to the bed to sit down, leaning back on her elbows.

"Take off the rest," she requested of her lover.

Regina unclipped and slid the bra off. Turning around, she slowly lowered her underwear, giving Emma the show of a lifetime. As she turned and walked back to the bed, Emma sat up and grabbed Regina's hips. Pulling her closer, she planted soft kisses over the stomach presented to her. Regina let her hands rest on top of the blonde locks she looked down to.

"You taste heavenly."

"Emma," the moaned reply.

Taking mercy on her loved one, Emma pulled Regina to lie down on the bed. Crawling up the body below her, Emma looked deep into those hypnotizing eyes. Leaning toward each other, lips met in a passionate embrace. While Emma braced her forearms next to Regina's head, Regina entangled her hands in the curly blonde hair.

Emma snaked her right hand between their bodies, trailing down the lovely body. She teased her hand across the outside of Regina's hips, dipping to the inside of her thighs. Hearing the growl of frustration beneath her, she decided to take mercy on her and let a finger slip inside the folds of Regina's sex.

"God, you're so wet."

She let another finger slide in, feeling her pulse around her fingers. Regina's arms slid around to Emma's back, letting her blunt nails rake down. Her hips lifted slightly off the bed, conveying to Emma that she was ready.

Leaning down to her ear, Emma whispered, "You want me inside you? Filling you up?"

"Yes," Regina hissed.

Removing her fingers, Emma leaned up to reach the dildo. She pressed the tip of it to Regina's sex, intent on teasing just a little. Regina, however, had other plans and pushed her hips into Emma.

"Fuck, yes," as she reached up to grab the loosened tie on Emma and bringing her back down onto her body.

Emma's hips started a slow and torturous thrust. She knew it wouldn't take long for either of them but wanted to make the most of this. Leaning down, she took one nipple into her lips, letting her tongue slide back and forth. Teasing every now and then with teeth.

"Emma, I need…"

Between the sweet noises coming from Regina and the perfect position of the strap-on, Emma relented and started moving her hips with a mission. Soon, all that was heard in the bedroom was the sound of skin smacking and moans of pleasure. Regina kept one hand on the tie and used the other to bring Emma's head up to gaze into her eyes. It was moments like this that they could swear they were able to look into the other's soul. To see all that love and released passion sent them both over the edge and into blissful orgasms.

Pulling away and getting rid of the harness, Emma laid back down next to the Mayor. "Told you the fantasy would be worth it."

"Yes, well, there may have been some merit to it," Regina breathlessly replied. "Though, dear, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Umm…"

"Next fantasy is mine."

"You mean…"

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. Silk ties will be involved," Regina responded with that sexy and dark laugh that always meant a night full of unexpected and unbridled passion for the both of them.


End file.
